


A Marvellous Time on Camp Crystal Lake

by SonofSuns



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Crystal Lake, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofSuns/pseuds/SonofSuns
Summary: All the characters involved (except for Maria Hill and Nicky Fury) are students at Midtown High or Eastwood High (a fictional school.) Thor is the only one that’s a student at Eastwood High, as I want him to be from their rival school. Enjoy!
Relationships: Donald “Thor” Blake/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	A Marvellous Time on Camp Crystal Lake

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters involved (except for Maria Hill and Nicky Fury) are students at Midtown High or Eastwood High (a fictional school.) Thor is the only one that’s a student at Eastwood High, as I want him to be from their rival school. Enjoy!

Welcome to Camp Blood

On June, 10th - 1984 soon-to-be Senior in High School, Sharon Carter signs up ( along with her boyfriend, Steve Rogers ) to be a counsellor at the notorious ‘Camp Crystal Lake’. Since it’s doors (re)opened in 1979, it has been remodelled and is now under the direction of successful business owner(s), Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Though it has become a hotspot for summer festivities, how safe is the camp that was once deemed ‘cursed’ by locals?

**Author's Note:**

> * Character tropes *
> 
> Sharon Carter - “The Girl Next Door” (Emily VanCamp)
> 
> Peter Parker - “The Nerd” (Andrew Garfield)
> 
> Pepper Potts - “The Princess” (Gwyneth Paltrow)
> 
> Steve Rogers - “The All American Guy” (Chris Evans)
> 
> Tony Stark - “The Rich Guy” (Robert Downey Jr.)
> 
> Donald “Thor” Blake - “The Hot Athlete” (Chris Hemsworth)
> 
> Natasha Romanov - “The Flirt” (Scarlett Johansson
> 
> James “Bucky” Barnes - “The Bad Boy” (Sebastian Stan)
> 
> Maria Hill - “Head Camp Counsellor” (Cobie Smolders)
> 
> Nicky Fury - “The Mouthy Owner” (Samuel L. Jackson)


End file.
